


The Dancer's Lust

by Yanixter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek, BAMF Stiles, Human!Derek, Love and Lust at First Sight, M/M, Private Entertaining, Sex, Sexy Dancer!Stiles, Slowly turning into Strangers to Mates, Virgin Derek, Virgin Stiles, sexual dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanixter/pseuds/Yanixter
Summary: Derek never been in a club nor had a mate in his own personal life. Before the person came to him, and it made Derek kept his eyes to the dancer. Yes, he fell in love with him, as much as he wanted to get his hands to him





	The Dancer's Lust

Derek never had a...lustful moment. Sometimes, he’s miserable, always wanted to give up and leave things  be. Not particularly that he’s not an idiot or something but fuck, things for him sometimes bring a lot of luck...and love…

Just as because never had a mate nor a boyfriend nor girlfriend. Being all too single doesn’t mean he’s out of the list.

Derek sighed as he drank another shot, but sometimes he does go into the club full of people being all too satisfied, drunk, horny, you name it. All a lot of types right there in that fucking kind of club. Not everybody even noticed it but when it comes to Derek, he didn’t paid his attention to everyone else at all. Not even one person.

‘Til that person came with such elegance and passion…

As when the attention came to the dancefloor, Derek noticed...a boy, a bit younger than him, and probably shorter than him as well. Not to mention, his skin was pale, amber-golden brown eyes that matches his hair sticking out perfectly. And for the most part, and maybe the most unusual yet the sexiest thing Derek ever seen, the boy wore a genie-like suit, all colored in red and black yet lingered in gold  

He never felt like this before. When he looked at the boy, he felt...amazed… As when he found out that the boy was actually a dancer! Damn, for someone who was young like him, he was...sexually awesome. Heck, even for one who had the skills of a dancer, he had them all. Or so Derek thought as his eyes glued to the dancer

As the dancer continued and the crowd surrounded him, the boy himself continued to dance fluidly, never missed any beat. He was flawless, yet perfect...even to the touch of the boy to the man who couldn’t resist himself.

As when the music stopped as well as the dancer, the crowd around him cheered, some were whistled, and some even snickered at the boy. And as when the crowd began to leave, Derek find himself stuck in his chair, his eyes still kept to the boy, and as when they stared at each other for some time, despite there was only the two of them in the club alone, they knew what they wanted.

The dancer smiled before he walked up to Derek, _sexually_ swaying his hips on purpose that Derek could only see him more than just a dancer. And with the dancer came closer to him, he whispered in his ear. “Come back soon. The next time, I’ll give you what you wanted.”

And with that, before the boy moved away, Derek grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to him once again. The dancer didn’t asked what he would going to do with him, instead, he let Derek kissed his lips passionately to the dancer who showed no resistance. The two moaned, hands exploring each other’s body. For a moment they broke away with a smile on their face as they looked into each other’s eyes. Who knew that they were strangers slowly turning into lovers. Despite that it was so fast, they didn’t mind at all.

“I’ll come back to you soon. I promise…” Derek whispered to him, and the dancer smiled before they take part. With Derek realized he found his love of his own, a lot of luck and love definitely came to him…

Yes, he was in love…

* * *

Stiles never had an easy life. Being an orphan doesn’t mean he can’t let himself go. Of course, alone in his house and alone in his room, he found himself being stuck at the memory at the club.

And you fucking you know. Yes, Stiles was the dancer at that frickin club, even though he was a teen, but his skills as a dancer was far more elegant and graceful than any other dancer was. Naturally, being all too lonely, he would always need money for a reason, just because he was still at high school and was about to graduate a couple of months. That is why he became a dancer at the club, to earn money for his college.

But that was for the later days. Because right now, he kept his memory at fucking club again. Back then last night, when he stared at Derek, he knew that he was no other ordinary person, and because of that, Stiles actually fell in love with him, as much as the same Derek’s. He always recognize him. A perfect muscular body that he wanted to touch, black hair sticking out, and last but not the least, his glowing green eyes that always put a stare to Stiles’ amber-golden eyes.

And not only that, Derek kissed him last night! And much as he deserved that, he loved what he did the most. With a giggle and a blush of his face, he wanted to do that again…

This night, that is… But this time, it’ll a lot more of what it takes than just a _lustful_ dance…

* * *

“Here I am again.” Derek sighed in content, before he drank another shot. He didn’t care if it was deja vu, but what he mattered was what he would finally be with the dancer. And he when feel that he kissed him last night, he was lucky. Fuck yes, he knew he would get his hands to the dancer this time.

Not a moment after, the DJ announced with the attention already on the dance floor, and there, the dancer came once again. Not to mention, Derek’s lover. When the music started, the dancer started dancing, but even more attractive and more sexual, and this caught Derek eyes…a lot easier.

Heck, with his eyes glued to the boy, he knew what he wanted, and as he watched his lover front row seat, he smirked seductively, and not a moment after he felt his erection twitch, and started to grow hard and long. His face was flushed,but even more the boy caught him.

So, as he swayed his hips, Derek’s smirked grew wider as his erection was grown _harder and taller_ , and by the time when the music stopped, he did the same thing as well. There’s nothing wrong when it is always deja vu, wasn’t it?

The crowd gave him the cheer once again, giving him an applause for their entertainment, and that time when they left, it was just two of them once again. The club was in a state of solitude, as well as the dancer and Derek alone. The two stared at each other, before Derek came over him and removed his shirt, exposing his well toned muscles, and with a smirk still drawn on his face, the dancer walked to him, with the usual swaying of his hips.

As they got closer, they kissed their each other’s lips. “I’m sure there’s something else you want to do with me.” Derek whispered seductively at the dancer’s ear, which made him moan and blush.

“Yes, I do, love. Because now, I’m gonna entertain you more.” The dancer moaned and with that, he danced sexually in front of him, hands exploring that muscular body, and this made Derek felt that he was entertained and giving pleasure at the same time. With that, he closed his eyes, letting his lover doing all the work.

“Yes, that’s it, baby.” Derek whispered, his legs opened further as the dancer continued to give him what he wanted.

“You’re so sexy…” The dancer whispered, his hand dipping into his pants and his boxers. “Ahh, yeah, love, your so big…”

“Ahh…yeah...” Derek moaned, his head tilting back, and he felt his erection hardened, and his face was flushed deep red, as if that he was in heat but he resisted it as much as he wanted to.

With the dancer’s face always flushed, his whispered the man’s ear seductively. “Do you want to do something else?”

And Derek knew the answer, and so was the dancer. Without wasting a second, Derek grabbed the dancer and made his way to the VIP room, with just the two of them and the two of them alone.

When they closed and locked the door, Derek kissed the dancer’s lips, and the boy responded as he kissed back. Shameless moans broke up before Derek sucked his neck, and his hands squeezed his asscheeks, and the dancer moaned a little louder, as Derek spanked him.

“You’re such a whore. Yes, you are. A naughty, naughty, whore.” Derek teased, before he pushed the dancer to the bed, and immediately removed his pants and boxers, leaving him fully naked, especially the dancer’s eyes glued to his lover’s glorious yet throbbing cock.  

The dancer moaned as the man removed his dancing suit, and left him nude. Face flushed even more deeper, he asked. “What’s your name, love?”

But Derek shushed him before he shook his head. “Not yet, my sexy dancer.” he said, and the dancer stood up in front of him as he started to lick his chiseled muscles, and it made Derek squirmed as he dug his hands to the dancer’s hair.

As he went down to his thick cock, the boy moaned before he took him deep. It made Derek groaned when it hit the back of his lover’s throat. Panting with sweat, the man looked down to the dancer, who continued to suck him, and he felt the heat build up. Needless to say, he played with his sac. And with that, the dancer stopped and started to stroke his dick.

“Cum,” The dancer whispered, and Derek was tightened in response. “Cum for me.”

Derek couldn’t hold back, and with a roar, he spilled his load inside the dancer’s mouth, and he swallowed like he was thirsty. “Damn, you taste awesome. Now it’s your turn.” The dancer responded and Derek smirked at the response.

Once again, the naked dancer was pushed down on the bed as he was on his hands and knees, revealing his back and ass to his sexy lover. Without wasting a second, Derek sucked his ass, while squeezing his asscheeks and spanked them as much as hard, leaving hard handprints. Once again, the dancer let out shameless moans, and he felt himself being grabbed by Derek as they stood up.

“This time, you’re mine.” The man whispered before he thrust into the dancer. “Fuck...You’re so tight. So good.” He groaned.

“Aghh...more, love. Give me more…Harder...Faster...” The dancer panted, and not to mention, he started to jerk himself as he sways his hips at the same time. Derek grabbed the dancer’s body to keep them steady, while thrusting into him in and out

With the two moaned, their pace was quickened, and few moments after, the dancer spoke. “Aghh...I’m cumming! I can’t take it anymore!”

Derek groaned in response, and felt himself that he’s gonna explode. “Cum for me! I’m gonna cum too!”

They couldn’t hold back and they moaned as they spilled their load, with Derek’s cum inside the dancer, and the dancer’s load was spilled onto the ground and the bed. Not a second too soon, they collapsed as they rested on the bed, and as Derek pulled out of him, he grabbed his lover closer to him. “That was...amazing…”

The dancer smiled lovingly in response. “Yes, it was…” And there were staring at each other again, with their hands clenched and sweat pouring down to their body. It took a full minute before Derek spoke.

“My name is Derek.” He said, and the dancer smiled to him.

“And I’m Stiles…” He whispered. They didn’t need to say “I love you.” Because they have each other now. With that, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms, 

Yes, they were strangers at first, slowly turned to admirers to lovers to mates. Derek and Stiles was lucky that they were loved by each other...   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another one shot, but a lot more sexy than it looks. I've been procrastinate because of school work and all. Also, I have another shot that is now in progress but on hiatus. I hope I'll get to that soon


End file.
